


hey, there, delilah

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Yeosang Has An Oral Fixation, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Seonghwa groaned. "You'll be the death of me." His gaze shifted elsewhere a moment, a chuckle leaving him."Hey, there, Delilah."
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	hey, there, delilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandarinorangeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarinorangeboy/gifts).

> i wish i was cool and owned a snake like hwa. i want a danger noodle

Yeosang wasn't sure if it was good idea to do a double date with Yunho and San. Not really a double date; more like a small gathering. Yunho claimed that he just didn't want to be a third wheel and everyone else had stuff to do. He snorted, closed his eyes before he could see Seonghwa's questioning glance. The other had been browsing the shelves, searching for something to make. Yeosang would not admit — okay, he totally would — but his eyes clung to the way the other’s leather jacket clung to his form. Accented biceps and shoulders. He bit down his lip, forcing himself to look away from the offending article. Seonghwa’s dark hair fell over his face in a neat part, earrings dangling dangerously close to his shoulders.

Yeosang's own shoulders slumped, his weight pushing the cart forward to bump into his boyfriend. Full lips greeted him with a smile and maybe his heart fluttered a little. They'd been dating for only a month, but he wondered if Seonghwa's smile would ever stop having that effect on him. He doubted it.

"Did you think of anything to make yet?" Yeosang let his chin rest on the cart handle.

Seonghwa made a face at the sight. "Not yet. Did you want anything in particular?"

"Nope." Yeosang shook his head, stood upright. "Maybe we could ask the others?"

"Maybe." Seonghwa glanced down the aisle. The aforementioned couple was deep in some sort of discussion in front of the pasta. The way Yunho seemed to gravitate towards San was endearing. It annoyed Yeosang to think that they were still dancing around the idea of just  _ finally  _ getting their shit together.

Seonghwa moved forward, reaching for something on the shelf. Yeosang glanced down at the slightly too long sleeves of his sweater, toyed with the cuffs so he could at least see the tips of his fingers.

"Seonghwa..." The other hummed a response, not looking at him though. "Tonight, can we -- I mean. Tonight, I wanna..." Normally, Yeosang would have no problem asking Seonghwa anything. The other seemed more than eager to comply. Much of Seonghwa's initial coolness had been lost in the first week when he watched the older practically fall over himself as he fawned over his pet snake. Admittedly, Delilah  _ was _ a pretty snake, but he'd been majorly amused at the sight of a grown man calling a python his pretty noodle.

"You okay?" Seonghwa walked around the cart, brows furrowed. The clink of cans in the metal cart was a minor distraction.

"Yeah, I just --" His cheeks felt warm. He wondered if his face was red. "Tonight, can we, uh."

He could ask for anything, and yet here he was struggling to ask if his boyfriend would do something other than kiss him senseless. It wasn't like he was asking the other to do anything drastic...just...beyond the light petting he usually did. Maybe the fact that Wooyoung was never shut up about his relationship with Jongho was affecting him.

"It's okay if you're too nervous to ask me here." God, he loved how considerate Seonghwa was. "You can ask me back at the apartment."

"That's probably a better idea." Yeosang wasn't sure if he  _ should _ ask to suck his boyfriend's dick in the middle of a grocery store. The other smiled before he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, pet the top of Yeosang's head. His hand slipped over Yeosang's, fingers tangling together on the cart handle.

A few weeks ago, Yeosang would not have imagined himself like this. A few weeks ago, he was very much single and listening to Yunho pine after his new roommate's friend. Yunho had moved in with Seonghwa a little over a month ago, having decided that as much as he loved Mingi, he would've preferred to not wake up in the middle of the night to find Hongjoong sitting in the living room in the dark staring at his laptop. Their third roommate was a bit of an enigma as far as Yeosang was concerned, but Yunho was the sort that tended to get along with everyone. Which is why he was surprised to find that Yunho had even moved out in the first place.

But -- main point was that his first meeting with Seonghwa had been...interesting. The other had worn a scowl and clothes that made him think he might have stepped out of the mid to late 2000s, deep in the midst of a  _ Twilight _ vampire phase. He wasn't sure what the other had thought of him, partly because he was sort of scared to ask. Seonghwa had this intimidating aura to him. The kind that almost screamed, "I loathe you and everyone around me." But it'd melted when the other smiled softly and greeted him like a normal human being.

Manners had never been so attractive.

Yeosang didn't really need to make excuses to hang out at Yunho's just for a chance to see Seonghwa. It turned out the two of them would only a week later have courses together. The other was a year ahead of him, but still needed a few gen ed classes. He wasn't sure what time mark (seventeen days and three hours and fourteen minutes), but Seonghwa asked him out in a way that kind of deserved to be put in a movie. A  _ Classic _ .

He pursed his lips, watching Yunho continue to dance around San. The other giggled, clutched at one of the pillows he'd taken from the couch. Yeosang snuggled in closer to Seonghwa. Anything to feel the warm press of skin against his own. Seonghwa's cheek rested against the top of his head. He was sure the other was looking at the tv, watching the older version of Dracula they'd decided to put on because Yunho and Yeosang had never seen it. San had been pretty adamant in them watching.

This wasn't a double date. This was Yeosang trying to intervene so his friend would at least work up the semblance of courage to finally ask his crush out. Or kiss him. Or do  _ something _ because it was getting annoying listening to him whine about how pretty San was. And maybe there was also the agenda of trying to ask Seonghwa what he'd been dying to do for weeks, since the first moment he'd met him. He sighed, shifted slightly. Seonghwa's hand squeezed his shoulder, making him look up. The older inclined his head towards his room door, a small smile on his lips.

He stood when Yeosang nodded, stretched out. A slim strip of stomach was revealed as his black shirt lifted. Yeosang swallowed, glanced at the pair they would be leaving behind, engrossed in their own conversation.Seonghwa slipped his hand into Yeosang's, pulling him up from the couch. His stomach churned with his anticipation. They'd be alone. They'd been alone together before and they certainly made good use of their time. The click of the door behind them surely did go unnoticed, Seonghwa flipping the light switch.

Yeosang had been here countless times. He crossed to the familiar tank that held the snake that matched her own so well. Delilah flicked her tongue out in his direction, almost in greeting. It was a distraction that lasted a moment.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Seonghwa plopped down on his bed, patted the space beside him as he looked over at the younger.

Yeosang swallowed again. Had it suddenly gotten warmer? He came at Seonghwa's beckoning, settled himself against the other's side like he was made for the spot. They were quiet, and Yeosang relished in not having to speak what he'd tried to ask before. But it was a short moment.

"Sangie." Seonghwa's voice was  _ right there _ in his ear. A low rumble that coursed through him.

"S-so." He started, but he didn't think he could finish. "So, I. I wanted us to, y'know." He closed his eyes. It shouldn't be this hard. "--fuck. I want us to fuck."

Seonghwa was quiet. Too quiet. Yeosang didn't like it. " _ God _ , I sound like a horny gremlin." A gasp. "I sound like  _ Wooyoung. _ "

"I would argue you sound more like San, but I'm totally not opposed to it." Seonghwa's hand  _ burned _ on his back; felt like it was right up against his skin. It took him a moment to realize that his hand was, in fact, over his clammy skin and not the light sweater he'd thrown on before they went out. "I think it's kinda cute you were struggling to ask me, though." Lips on his cheeks.

Yeosang shut his eyes, sure his face was likely redder than the tomato paste they'd had to scrape into a little jar after dinner. Seonghwa went slow, trailed from his cheek to the tip of his nose to corner of his lips. "Yeosang."

He felt obligated to look at the other. Eyes open, he could finally see his boyfriend's expression. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His stomach did a magnificent flip and his heart might have skipped a beat as the older laid him back on the bed. He froze a moment.

"We can't fuck today, but we can when I get condoms."

"That's not how I thought this would be going."

Seonghwa cocked his head to the side, chuckled. "Oh? How did you think this would go?"

If it were possible, he might have blushed harder. "Like...in the movies. How the guy is like always prepared, or whatever."

"Are you comparing us to heteronormative standards? You'd also be the one always prepared, then." Seonghwa nosed at the collar of Yeosang's sweater, laughter imprinting itself on his skin. "Can I make it up to you by sucking your dick?"

The mentioned part of his body twitched. "Yes? But -- I. Wanted to suck  _ your _ dick first."

"Yeosang, you're killing me here."

"Please?" He batted his eyes, looked at the other through his lashes. He remembered Wooyoung saying that if he did that, Jongho wouldn't deny him anything.

Seonghwa sucked in a breath, reached up to kiss the other nearly breathless before was clambering onto the bed over him. He couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed as Seonghwa maneuvers him on the sheets. The older is propped up against the headboard, legs spread. Just enough space for Yeosang to roll over and find a place between them.

"Yeosang, you don't  _ have _ to do this."

"But I want to." He might have whined it. Seonghwa groaned, head tipped back against the headboard as he pulled down his fly open.

The other wasn't fully hard yet, half-erect member lilting down toward him. Yeosang might have taken the time to map out every detail if he didn't suddenly have the strong desire to have it in his mouth, post-haste. He pressed his tongue flat along the underside, right up against a web of veins. Seonghwa throbbed on his tongue, another sharp intake of breathing sounding above him. Spit pooled in the back of his mouth and he leaned forward to let it drop over the crown of Seonghwa's cock. It was a warm intrusion in his mouth when he finally put his lips around Hwa. Something he'd been dying to do. He sighed, content to just let the other lay against his tongue. Seonghwa's hand threaded in his hair and he looked up, hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes. The other looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Yeosang whined. The hands in his hair pulled lightly on the strands, a pleasant sting on his scalp. He sunk down on the other, let his jaw relax as he swallowed around Seonghwa. He could feel every small reaction as he bobbed his head. It was sloppy; spit wetting Seonghwa's jeans. A slurping sound that filled the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he reminded himself that Delilah was in her tank, watching them. He might have choked a little at the thought.

Seonghwa's hand gripped harder. His free hand found Yeosang's cheeks, his thumb grazing the skin to feel the way the tip of his cock pressed the inside of his cheek. The other moaned above him, eyes heavy-lidded as he stared him down. He felt his own neglect cock twitch at the sight, eyes wet with tears that had been sitting on his lash line. He felt compelled to do more, try harder to please Seonghwa. He wasn't even sure what he did, but his free hand curled into the sheet below him while he rutted down into the bed. The head of Hwa's cock kissed the back of his mouth.

A few things happened all at once. Yeosang saw stars as Hwa gripped at his head the hardest he'd done yet. A hiss sounded behind him. His hips had angled just right and his mouth was filled to the brim with cum. He was pretty sure that was what set  _ him _ off, just barely swallowing around Seonghwa to stifle his moans. They lay there a moment, Hwa breathing deep as Yeosang suckled on the tip of his dick with glassy eyes.

Seonghwa groaned. "You'll be the death of me." His gaze shifted elsewhere a moment, a chuckle leaving him.

"Hey, there, Delilah."

Maybe Yeosang screamed as the python coiled herself around his ankle.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
